1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is broadly that of construction and construction materials and more especially, it deals with an improved reinforced concrete truss slab, and a method of fabrication.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Relevant prior art is primarily in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,458 and the steel forms or pans disclosed in that patent which are the subject of a still earlier U.S. Pat. No. 2,602,323.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,458 discloses a structural member which is a reinforced concrete truss slab which embodies a lower reinforced concrete slab and an upper slab with a network of passageways formed by way of steel forms or pans integrated into the structural member. There are columns of concrete extending between the upper reinforced slab and the lower reinforced slab with reinforcing members or struts extending between the reinforcing means in the lower slab and in the upper slab.
With respect to the method or technique of fabricating the structural member of the prior art, the lower slab is first poured with its reinforcing members supported on supports which are known as chairs. The forms or pans are positioned on the lower slab after which the upper slab is poured. When the lower slab is poured, the connecting reinforcing members or struts are in position to be embedded in the columns and in such position they are in the way of the pouring process and thus impede efficient fabrication. Also, this construction is an impedement to ease of screeding after the slab is poured.
The herein invention as described in detail hereinafter is intended to overcome these deficiencies of the prior art and otherwise to realize objectives and provide advantages as described in detail hereinafter.